Matt Flores
Real Name: Matthew Donald Flores Nicknames: Matt Location: '''Silicon Valley, California '''Date: March 24, 1994 Case Details: Twenty-six-year-old Matt Flores was a successful military officer starting a job at Applied Materials Inc. in the Silicon Valley with his wife of four years, Denise, and newborn daughter, Danielle. On March 24, 1994, on his ninth day at his new job, he arrived at work at around 8:12am and parked his car, a white Chevy Corisco that his bosses had rented for him. He was then murdered execution-style by an unknown party as he got out of his car and was found by a woman sitting in a car nearby. Amazingly, despite a total of twenty people in the parking lot at the time, not one person saw his killer. Authorities found that Matt had no known enemies and no reason to have been killed. Police were at a standstill when they learned that his murder occurred in a security camera's blind spot. However, it did give police their most significant lead. The footage shows an unidentified two-door Ford Explorer entering the parking lot twenty minutes before the shooting. A few seconds later, a two door Ford Probe, similar to Matt's, was followed by the Explorer. A few minutes later, the Explorer exited the parking lot. Then, three minutes before the shooting, the Explorer re-entered the parking lot and went in the direction of where it occurred. At 8:12am, two minutes before it, Matt and the female eyewitness entered the parking lot. At 8:14am, it takes place, just out of camera range. Approximately twenty seconds later, the Explorer left the parking lot, never to be seen again. Investigators believe, based on the tape, that the killer was stalking Matt that morning. They believe that he was a victim of mistaken identity, and that the killer was planning on killing a man driving the same type as his. He has never been identified and Matt's case remains unsolved. A $100,000 reward is being offered in it. Suspects: The car that police are looking for is a two door sport modeled Ford Explorer manufactured between 1991 and 1994. It has a distinctive black trim on its lower panels. The color is not black, white, dark green, or dark blue. Investigators suspect that Matt's murder may have been a case of mistaken identity. They have also looked into several theories, including that he was killed as a result of a road rage incident, that his murder was related to the military and his job. They looked into the possibility that it was related to that of Sgt. Nicholas Gange, who served under Matt while in the military. He mysteriously vanished in April 1993 and was later found dead under suspicious circumstances. However, no evidence has been found to substantiate these theories. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 27, 1995 episode. Investigators asked the actual surveillance footage to not be shown, due to the active investigation. Results: Unsolved. Investigators are still actively looking into Matt's case and have tried to give it more publicity; however, they have received few new leads. Links: * Matt Flores on Unsolved.com * Mystery killing leaves scars from R.I. to Silicon Valley * Death in a public place - the killing of Matt Flores * Santa Clara police revisit cold case * California authorities seek public’s help to solve R.I. native’s 1994 murder * 22-year-old Murder Mystery * Matt Flores on Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1994 Category:Murder Category:Unsolved Category:Ford-Related Cases